This invention proposes a new casino gambling game and apparatus known as ACTION POKER.TM.. Very few new gambling games have evolved and been approved by the gaming commissions where gambling is legal. Poker is a well known and popular game but the occassional gambler is turned off by the fact that there is an element of skill involved. The skill is difficult to acquire without considerable practice and as a consequence, many potential players steer clear of poker tables at casinos.
To overcome this gaming reluctance and to provide a fast-paced exciting variation on conventional poker, Applicant has developed an exciting poker game with predetermined payouts without the element of skill involved. Once the "Dealer's Spot" is established with a novel container apparatus, the dealer provides each player with a pair of cards face up which are then eligible for awards based on a predetermined game board which allocates awards according to the percentage that the house is to retain. Third, fourth and fifth cards are sequentially dealt to the players and awards or the lack thereof are announced after each round.
The game involves the players by permitting the players sequentially to determine the Dealer's Spot with a unique inexpensive apparatus. The game payback may be easily determined to draw players who it is expected will readily respond to a game which is fun and easy to play. The pay-backs are graphically displayed on a unique gaming board.